Getting Her Back Again
by mayotaku23
Summary: Kagome is mad at InuYasha for once again seeing Kikyo! After Kagome huffs away, she is captured by someone you wouldn't expect! (Not Koga, Sesshomaru, or ANYONE you would expect! I PROMISE!) Some sexual content, romance, ect. GUY PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY 3
1. Chapter 1

"Sit! You jerk! Sit, sit, SIT!" Kagome screamed as an InuYasha-shaped crater formed in the earth.

"K… Kag… ome…. Why do you do this to me?" InuYasha was barely able to mumble from his new found hugging partner- the dirt.

"How is it that it's TERRIBLE for me to even be within 100 feet of Koga, but you can feel up some dead girl!?" Kagome got out before huffing off.

"Fine," InuYasha called after the Miko. "See if I care! Go back home!"

But in his mind, InuYasha was thinking something completely different. _"How could she say that? All I did was…. Well, she does have a point. But so what!? I don't need her, do I?"_

As Kagome huffed away, Sango , Miroku, and Shippo came in the Inu's direction.

"What was _that _all about InuYasha?" Sango inquired, gesturing at Kagome's rapidly disappearing figure.

"Oh, just normal stupid Kagome stuff! What else is new?" InuYasha stated as if it was obvious.

"So I'm assuming you went to see Kikyo, if I am not mistaken?" Miroku added.

"'Well what else is new?'" Shippo mocked the half-demon, which resulted in a hardcore lump on his forehead.

"Well DUH I went to see her! I mean, I love her!" InuYasha stated, trying to hide his feeling of sadness that Kagome was so mad.

"InuYasha will never learn." Sango said disappointedly, then walked away with Miroku and Shippo close behind.

"Great," InuYasha said. "Now _everyone _is mad at me!"

****With Kagome****

"UGH! What a jerk! He does this to me ALL the time!" Kagome replayed the scene in her head, and every time she did, she became even angrier. "I don't see _why _I don't just stop coming, or at least date Hojo or Koga! At least they show that they CARE!"

"_Because you love him" _something in her head whispered. She knew it was true- very true. But never the less, it hurt every time he yelled at her, told her to go back home, or went to see…. _Kikyo. _ The name always made her cringe… But she didn't have a reason to hate. And she didn't. She was just EXTREMELY jealous. InuYasha would NEVER run away from Kikyo to get to Kagome. She knew that for a fact.

"Kagome! Where are you?" She could hear the distant cry of Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. But to her disappointment, InuYasha's voice was not in the mix.

As Kagome was thinking about how badly she wanted InuYasha to come running after her, she smelled something extremely toxic. Her head began feeling light. Before she completely blacked out, she looked up into a disturbingly recognizable face….

**Alright! I know it's a cliff hanger but hey! I should have something new soon! Comment please. Hopefully I had good grammar and stuff!** SIT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I couldn't keep you waiting for long! Here is another chapter, and I'll do my best to make it longer this time!**

*** InuYasha***

_"Where on earth could she be?" _InuYasha thought after 3 hours of Kagome not coming back. "_Maybe she really DID go home…I figured she would just sit at the well until she cooled off. I must have made you really mad Kagome." _He began to think of any time Koga had come around, trying to take Kagome from him. It made him made at every thought of Koga giving Kagome flowers or taking her hand saying that he would kill Naraku and marry her.

"InuYasha," Shippo cried, breaking InuYasha from him thoughts. "Where is Kagome?!"

"Don't know, don't care." InuYasha said nonchalantly. "Probably just went back home to cry to her mommy and friends." He rolled his eyes as he imagined Kagome going home and telling her friends once again about what a jerk he is.

"Grr…. InuYasha….." Shippo's face started to get red until InuYasha shut him up with another of his famous fists to the head.

"InuYasha," Miroku walked over and Shippo ran the opposite direction to jump on Sango's shoulder. "Do you realize what night it is?"

"Oh yeah… The new moon." Inuyasha hated this night above all others, because he was just regular mortal, unable to defend himself from even the weak demons.

"It is getting late. You should probably get back to Kaede's hut soon." Sango advised as she coddled Shippo.

"_At least Kagome is safe tonight while I can't protect her." _He thought to himself as he stood up, unaware of how much trouble she was in.

***Kagome***

As Kagome blacked out, she saw a face so similar to one she had hoped she would never see again that she wanted to cry. _"That can't be…. Mukotsu… Can it?" __**(If you remember, Mukotsu was the poison master dude of the Band of Seven. Not pretty…)**_

But he was different… A bit taller and his face not as… well… Un-human. In fact, it seemed as though he got the more attractive side of the family. But his resemblance still grossed her out.

"Neheheheheh! You are as beautiful as my brother had said to me! Neheheheh!" Unfortunately, that stupid laugh was the last thing she heard before blacking out completely.

-_An hour later-_

"Dah, I see you've awakened! I can tell you recognize me from somewhere, don't you? Well I am the younger brother of now past Mukotsu. You were going to be his bride before that stupid dog-demon came and took him from you! I know you must still be grieving from your loss; I saw the whole thing! Sesshomaru… I still remember the name… I looked up to my brother! I remember him coming to me just before he took you, telling me that he was to be wed to a beautiful priestess, and that I would be his best man!"

"I… I don't remember… anyone else being… there…" Kagome tried to say, though she was having a lot of trouble with it. She hated remembering that day, almost dying because of some creepy ugly poison freak. And to think, he was going to MARRY her!

"I was a coward… Running late that day… I admit it." He seemed upset with himself. "You see, I was trying to look my best for my big brother's wedding. By the time I got there, there was a demon slayer, a monk, and two small demons. Luckily, he easily hurt two of them with his poison. I was hiding behind a tree watching this all. My brother was so brave! But then that Sesshomaru came and cut him down easily with a swing of his deadly blade! I ran for cover, even though I should have save you, his lovely bride. But some stupid half-demon thing came instead."  
"InuYasha…" Kagome said to herself, once again reminded of the reason she was in this situation. A sharp sadness hit her heart as she realized he probably wasn't even looking for her. _"He's probably still mad about earlier…" _She thought.

"What is your name, even?" Kagome asked her captor, trying to get the sad thoughts out of her head.

"How rude of me! My name is Donsuki!" He said brightly, glad she wanted to know his name. _"I should marry her. I'm sure my brother would have wanted someone in the family to carry on his love for her!" _He though. "Kagome, marry me!" Donsuki said, grabbing Kagome's arms.

"W… What?!" Kagome exclaimed, glad that even if her body didn't want to move, at least her voice was working.

"I know my brother Mukotsu would have wanted it!" The man said with passion.

"But that doesn't mean _I _want it! I didn't even love your brother! He _forced _me to be his bride. I was in the state I am in now, remember? He was creepy and tried to kill me and my friends!" Kagome said, getting worked up.

"B… But… No! My brother loved you as I love you now, and we SHALL be married!" He said before leaning in to kiss her strongly.

Kagome couldn't do anything to protest, as her body still disagreed with the thought of moving. She tried to move her lips away, but this only made Donsuki draw closer.

***InuYasha***

"Alright, that's it! I'm going after her!" InuYasha said angrily.

It was now dark and there was no sign of Kagome. InuYasha hated this because he didn't have any sense of smell to know who was where and if they were okay, especially Kagome.

"InuYasha, she went home for a reason." Sango said plainly. "She doesn't WANT to see you right now!"

As they sat around a fire, InuYasha looked at his hands, which were now that of a human's. _"I hate being in this stupid mortal form!" _InuYasha thought grumpily to himself.

"She'll be fine. Just give her some time alone. You do that enough already." Sango looked away, obviously still mad that InuYasha hurts her best friend all the time without a second thought.

"Sango, go easy on InuYasha. He is still confused about his feelings, and it's hard to decided when there are so many beautiful women around that he loves." Miroku said, casually stroking Sango's bottom as if it was a perfectly normal thing for anyone to do. This, of course, landed him a one way trip to pain on his right cheek, a bright red hand print left by Sango. He seem satisfied with this; it annoyed Sango that he was basically turned on by the pain of her slaps.

"Speak for yourself, monk." InuYasha said, his face showing obvious disgust.

InuYasha walked outside to get some fresh air. He went to the very tree he had been pinned to by Kikyo. It seemed so different, being in his human form, as though he was looking at someone else's tree and thinking of someone else's story. But he knew that he wanted something more than just bad memories with a woman he loved. He wanted a new and happy story.

"_Ha." _He thought to himself. _"It seems like as more time goes by, my feeling and everything become more human than before."_

***Kagome***

As Kagome was being kissed, she felt sick. Not just because of the disgusting lips being placed on hers, not because of the thought of marrying this weirdo, or even because of the gas that wouldn't allow her body to move, but because InuYasha still wasn't there to save her. He wouldn't come this time- she was sure. He chose Kikyo over her. He always had, and he always would.

"You are mine, Kagome." Donsuki told her as he took her hands and…

**Hey! I had to leave SOMETHING to write for the next chapter! Keep reading, and I swear I'll have something for ya very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I haven't gotten many comments! But that's okay, I'll write another chapter anyways!**

***InuYasha***

InuYasha stood up from under the tree and walked back to the hut, ready for a goodnights sleep. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all already asleep by this time, so he took his regular spot in the corner and lay on his side, almost instantly falling asleep.

The next morning, InuYasha woke up about the same time as Miroku.

"That's it! I'm going to get her! We still have to find the jewel shards, and it's her fault we have to find them in the first place!" InuYasha said loudly, making Sango wake up and Shippo stir in his sleep.

"InuYasha, what will you do if she is mad you came and uses her sit command on you many times?" Miroku questioned.

"Ha, she won't have time for any of that. I'll jump in her room, sling her over my shoulder, and drag her back down the well as fast as Naraku escapes!" InuYasha said, sounding confident his plan would be pure brilliance.

"Well hurry back then, InuYasha. I miss Kagome and it's your fault she's gone!" Shippo said, rubbing his eyes and quickly hiding behind Sango for fear of a painful good-morning from the Inu.

"Alright, just shut up! I'm going, I'm going!" InuYasha said, annoyed. He grabbed his tetsusaiga and ran out the door. He bound through the forest until he finally got to the well. He looked down the well, beginning to think that his plan wasn't going to work, but jumped anyway. It always amazed him, going 500 years into the future through the well that demon bones were placed in. He landed on the future side of the well and climbed up into the shrine that now held and protected it. He ran to Kagome's window and leaped in to it.

***Kagome***

"You are mine!" Donsuki said as he grabbed Kagome's hands.

"No I'm not!" Kagome said as loudly as she could; although, it wasn't very loud as she was still somewhat intoxicated by the poison.

"You don't know what you're saying! You'll come to your senses soon enough!" He said strongly, leaning in to steal another kiss to quiet her down.

But his plan didn't go very well as Kagome got up all the power she could muster and slapped him on the face. "Don't try to kiss me ever again!" She said with anger.

Well as you would imagine, this upset him. "Grr…. You WILL be mine, Kagome! Sleep now, for we will marry first thing in the morning!" And with that, he left the room. But not before placing incense next to her, making her eyelids heavy. She fell into a deep sleep.

Unfortunately, the next morning, she was awakened by a small splash of water to the face. She lazily opened her eyes to see Donsuki looking down on her with a huge grin. "Today is the day, my love! We shall be joined in holy matrimony and live together forever!"

Kagome had thought this was just a dream for a moment, but then remembered that InuYasha and she had gotten in a fight. This woke her up completely. _"InuYasha still isn't here for me." _She thought sadly.

"Don't look so down, my beautiful bride! For on this day, we shall do more than just marry! We shall, well… Have to consummate the marriage, too… Hehehe!" He said excitedly.

***InuYasha***

InuYasha leaped into Kagome's room, firmly saying: "Alright that is IT! You are coming back with m-" He stopped short when he realized she wasn't actually in there; he was just ranting to Bouyo, their fat and lazy family cat. "What the hell, where is she!?" InuYasha said as he slammed her door open and went down stairs. There, he found Kagome's little brother Sota, mother, and Grandfather all sitting at a table staring at him as they ate their breakfast.

"InuYasha? What are _you_ doing here?" Sota said, breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you _think _I'm doing here? I'm here to get Kagome and take her back to my time!" InuYasha said, now confused at why they were confused.

"Silly boy, Kagome is still in your time. She hasn't yet come back." The old man stated matter-of-factly.

"_What? Kagome isn't here? But she isn't in MY time…" _A now puzzled InuYasha thought.

"Kagome is alright, isn't she? Did you lose her?" Kagome's mother said, worry clear in her voice.

"Oh yeah, she's fine. She probably went with Sango. I just got a little worried when she didn't tell me she was leaving." InuYasha said, coming out of his thoughts and trying to say something comforting to the worried family that was now looking at him. "Well, I had better go. She's probably back by now and wondering where _I _am. Bye!" InuYasha rushed out as he quickly left.

"What a strange boy…" Grandpa said, then went back to reading his daily newspaper.

"_Great. I knew she wouldn't go back home. Kagome, please be safe!" _InuYasha thought as he jumped back down the well and headed back to the others to tell them that Kagome was most likely in trouble.

"Kagome is NOT at her house, and she is NOT at the well! Or the tree, or here! I think she is in trouble. We need to split up to find her. I'll go by myself, you guys look somewhere else!" InuYasha said so fast that it scared the shit out of everyone.

***Kagome***

"You look beautiful!" Donsuki almost cried as he finished putting the veil on Kagome. "We can now marry!" He said his part of the vows, and then told Kagome to.

Kagome tried to say something against it, but found that her voice wouldn't work.

"Oh yes, I forgot! I had to poison you again so you wouldn't run away. Well I'll just say your vows for you and put the rings on us! The part that actually matters comes afterwards anyway." He said, a devilish and lust-filled grin covering his face.

"_Oh great! InuYasha, please hurry!" _Kagome thought frantically, although she knew he wouldn't come this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while! My computer was taken to get fixed, but here you go!**

***InuYasha***

"Kagome is NOT at her house and she is NOT at the well! Or the tree, or here! I think she is in trouble. We need to split up to find her- you guys go together and I'll look by myself." InuYasha said this so fast that is scared the other. Before they could make out a reply, he had already left the hut that the group occupied.

The group stood there for a moment until Sango said, "What on earth are we standing around for? We have to go find Kagome!" With this, they quickly followed InuYasha's speed and looked in a different direction than he had gone. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu, Miroku his staff, and Shippo… Well he just jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and told himself that "he had to keep it together."

"_Please hang in there Kagome…" _InuYasha frantically thought of anywhere she could be, and Koga's name hit him almost instantly. "I bet he "just happened" to come across her and took her back to his cave, that stupid mangy wolf!" Thoughts of Koga taking Kagome with a dumb grin on his face disgusted him.

He ran until he caught a familiar scent: Koga's, to be exact. He ran until he saw a whirlwind of dust flying through the air towards him.

"Hey there mutt-face. So, where's Kagome?" The breathless wolf demon asked.

"Just what I was gonna ask you." InuYasha said as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and narrowed his eyes.

***Kagome***

"Kagome, I know you take me to be your husband. The look in your beautiful eyes is enough to say it all." Donsuki said, his eyes shining with excitement that he finally being wed to the love of his wife.

"_Oh great- Now he thinks we're married!" _Kagome thought wildly as she searched for any way to get out of this situation. Unfortunately, she couldn't talk or move so there wasn't much hope in getting out of _this _mess.

Donsuki took Kagome's hands in his and moved in, brushing his lips lightly against hers. "I love you, and I know you love me." He professed in a light voice, and then kissed her more firmly, allowing his tongue a touch to the lips before his mouth could reach her. "Soon. I promise." He said as huskily as he could. He wanted to sound sexy for his future bride, of course.

"_InuYasha… You aren't here yet." _Kagome resigned to the fact that she would become Donsuki's bride for good and wouldn't be saved. She left her thoughts of InuYasha to think of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. _"I hope Miroku and Sango take good care of Shippo…" _She thought, thinking of how much everyone must miss her and how much she missed them.

***InuYasha***

"Well, you gonna answer me or not?" The Inu barked. He was already impatient and was not going to wait while some stupid wolf gawked at him with those ugly pale blue eyes.

"You keep stealing what I was going to say, Mutt! I should just cut that filthy tongue out of your mouth so you don't talk at all. Then you won't be so desirable to… Wait. You don't know where Kagome is?" Koga asked, confusion showing all over his face.

"Duh, ya mangy wolf. That's the only reason I would waste my time on you. Other than to kill you, of course, but we'll save that for another time." InuYasha replied, turning to leave.

"I knew I couldn't trust you with Kagome! I'm going to find her, so don't you dare get in my way, dog breath!" Koga said. And with that, he ran in the direction that InuYasha had currently been heading.

"Get back here Koga! I can take care of her myself!" InuYasha screamed, obviously upset. _"I'll find her before Koga can, that's a guarantee!" _He thought to himself as he returned his sword back to his hip and ran as fast as he could towards the direction he hoped Kagome would be in.

***Koga***  
_"I _knew _I couldn't trust that stupid mutt with my woman!" _Koga thought as he imagined Kagome being killed or worse by a demon. "Dah, that stupid dog-breathed mutt! He really can't do anything right."

He ran until suddenly he skidded to a stop.

He could smell Kagome. It was very distant, but it was her beautiful lilac-rose scent. He turned and ran as fast as demonically possible to the woman he loved.

***Kagome***

"Finally, my dear, we are married. We can now become one. You shall bare my children, and I shall be a strong and caring father and husband." Donsuki advanced towards Kagome, taking off the plain but nice cap he had worn for their "wedding".

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed. He took her hands and lifted them over her head.

"I love you Kagome." He before kissing her deeply, sliding his hands down her arms slowly.

"_InuYasha… help me…" _Kagome said, although she knew that he couldn't read her thoughts. "_He won't come; but of course not. Why would he come while he has Kikyo alive?"_

Donsuki began to move his hands to her hips, and then slid them up her shirt as he kissed her neck in slow, faint kisses. He played with the edge of her bra before tearing her shirt in half for easier access. He looked at her body and moved his hands to her breasts. Slowly massaging them in circles, he kissed her on the lips again, allowing his tongue to enter. When she didn't return the favor, he pulled back.

"Kagome, why do you not reply to my kiss?" He inquired. "If you don't I'll take that as an offense and… Well, just return this kiss, my love!" He then went back to his previous occupation. He kissed her again, and this time she reluctantly returned it, her tongue slivering into his mouth, and his into hers.

***InuYasha***

As InuYasha ran after Koga, he caught a wonderful scent that almost made drowsy. _"Kagome…" _He thought as he quickly ran in the direction the smell was coming from. He smelled someone else's smell, though. It reminded him of something he hated: the band of seven's poison master. But it was different. Only slightly, mind you, but different.

"Damn. Don't tell me he has Kagome!" The teenager thought as he decided to jump through trees to get there faster. If you were to look from a distance, you would see only a blur of red streaking across the trees.

***Kagome***

Donsuki stopped his kisses, but only so he could remove Kagome's skirt. He at first only fingered the edges, but then began tugging, then pulling. Her apparent husband kissed down her breast, then her stomach. Then, slowly he pulled off her skirt. Donsuki moved back to look at her beauty, love brimming through his eyes.

"_I'm about to get raped! I can't even do anything about it!" _Kagome's thoughts were frantic and sad. But she soon stopped thinking. About everything- how the person she truly loved wasn't coming, how she was 'married' to some creep, and how she was about to be raped.

Donsuki removed his shirt, and then licked up her foreleg and to her panties. He pulled them off with his teeth, slowly but surely. With every set of this, Kagome became more and more frightened. She hadn't wanted to lose her virginity this way. It had been something she always hoped would be romantic and with someone she loves. What if she really _was _to get pregnant with this freak's child? She would love the kid nonetheless, but it wouldn't be Inu…. _"Was I really about to think that? He would never want to be my child's father. That's the life he dreams with another."_

As this thought was finished, a loud noise came from two different ends of the room. Donsuki's head shot straight up, and Kagome widened her eyes as best she could. The first thing she saw after the dust settled was Koga's pale blue eyes.

"Koga…." Kagome was able to mutter, surprising herself that she could make a sound.

"Kagome! Don't worry, I'll save y-" But Koga's voice was cut off from a loud scream protruding from Donsuki's mouth.

"Dahhh! Ka…go…me… I… L…love y…ou! Remember that…" This was the last of that gruff and despicable voice before she saw red covering the room with Donsuki's blood. A silver-haired boy stood above the lifeless body, looking at Kagome with both relief and worry.

Before InuYasha could move towards Kagome, Koga ran to her aid immediately.

"Kagome! What happened? You… He almost… Don't worry, I've got you now!" Koga said caringly.

InuYasha pushed Koga, who had been towards Kagome, out of the way so he could wrap his robe of the fire-rat around Kagome.

"Don't you even THINK about coming near Kagome! She doesn't need another creep around right now!" InuYasha yelled at Koga, whose face just became red with rage.

"You're the one who was supposed to keep her safe, but look where that got her!" Koga answered back angrily.

"Please… Don't fight…" InuYasha and Koga turned their attention to Kagome, who had softly said those words before blacking out.

"I'm taking her back and there's nothing you can do about it!" InuYasha said, running carefully out of the hut and leaving an upset Koga behind.

**Well Imma stop here. I don't really have time to finish it so I'll do the rest of the story next week! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here ya go! Hopefully this is the last chapter! Enjoy! I've enjoyed writing this and getting reviews! Thanks for the support! :D**

_"She's been so distance since we rescued her." _InuYasha watched Kagome stared off into the distance. She had been doing that all day. InuYasha wished with all his heart that he could find the right thing to say to her. He wanted to comfort her more than anything, but he was scared that anything he said would make her mad and result with his painful face-plant.

Kagome suddenly stood up from under the cherry blossom tree as the wind blew her hair around her beautiful face. Small pink petals swirled through the air, making her look even more beautiful than InuYasha thought possible.

"I really messed things up this time…" InuYasha muttered to himself, his heart feeling as though a million sharp knives had stabbed his heart. If only he had not gone to see Kikyo. Kagome wouldn't have been mad and gotten kidnapped if he had more self-control.

Every time she closed her eyes, Kagome could only see his face.

"_Donsuki…" _The name made an icy chill run down her spine. She remembered his disgusting mouth on hers, his hands running up and down her sides, everything. The memories were enough to drive someone crazy- that which she was very near. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could see InuYasha watching her very carefully.

"_It's actually becoming quite annoying. I wish someone would say something instead of just looking at me with pity." _Kagome thought to herself.

Finally, she just turned to the half demon and glared. "Did you need something?" She snapped.

"Uh, well, no-yes-uh…" The Inu stumbled over his words, obviously embarrassed to have been caught staring. _"What a dumb question. Of COURSE she isn't okay." _The Inu thought.

"Well which is it- Yes or no?" Kagome replied sharply.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha said, seemingly surprised at himself for being so blunt.

Kagome was surprised, as she didn't think he would even care. She figured as long as it was her and not Kikyo who was kidnapped, everything would be okay. "Does it matter?" She stated in a flat voice.

"It matters…" InuYasha was barely audible, but Kagome caught it. This made her furious on the inside. So he had a right to give not a care in the world about her or her feelings one moment, but the next care more than anything?

"Don't." Kagome said, anger and pain in her voice. "Do you know what kind of pain I've been through? First, you run off to see Kikyo again, which already hurts enough, then I am kidnapped by some freak who happens to be brothers with someone I hoped to never see again, and…" Kagome's voice faltered, and InuYasha knew that remembering the last event was worse than anything.

"Kagome…" He had no idea what to say. "I'm… I'm so sorry." He really, truly was. "I know this must have been hard. I won't ask you what happened while you were there, but I will apologize. It's my fault, and I will _never _put you in that position again."

"InuYasha… He… I…" And with that, she burst into tears, falling to the ground as she did so. "I thought he was going to take it from me! I was so scared… I thought you wouldn't come." She said, sobbing profusely.

InuYasha's heart shattered as he heard this. She thought he didn't care. That he wouldn't rescue her. "Kagome…" He moved towards her and encased her in a warm hug, which she gratefully returned.

Kagome cried until she could cry no more. When she had finally finished, she pulled back from the half-demon and looked at him. They stared into each other's eyes, and InuYasha began growing closer and closer until his lips were touching hers. It was a soft, tender kiss, and gave Kagome the strength she needed to continue with the one she truly loved.

After a moment, Kagome pulled back. InuYasha was worried that she didn't want to be with him, which the young miko caught. "InuYasha… I want to be with you. I think I should tell you what happened." And with that, she told him of everything that happened, the emotions she felt and all her fears.

Once she had finished her story, the Inu only sat there, taking it all in. Kagome began to stand up, thinking he wouldn't want to look at her after all that happened. But as she stood, InuYasha grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"Kagome… I thought _I _had it bad." He looked at her with sadness brimming in his eyes. "I should have come after you sooner. I…"  
"InuYasha, I'm the one who left. It's my fault. I forgot for a moment that no matter how upset you make me when you go to see Kikyo, I still…" Her voice trailed off and she looked down at her hands.

"Kagome…" InuYasha placed his hand under Kagome's chin and gently lifted her face so she was once again looking at him. "I only go to Kikyo anymore because I feel like I owe her. She died for me, after all. I do still have feelings for her, but… I… I love _you_."

Kagome's eyes grew wide at this, and responded quietly, "I love to too." InuYasha pulled Kagome to him so that their hearts beat as one, and kissed as if they were the last ones in the world.

"_Kagome… I may not be able to make you forget about everything that happened, but I will try my hardest every day to make you happy and feel loved. I was made for you, and you for me."_

"_InuYasha… I know I will never fill in the spot in your heart that Kikyo left, but I will do my best to cover every part of your heart that hurts with loss or hate. I will love you, for I was made for you, and you for me."_


End file.
